The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of an interspecific hybrid Dianthus plant, known as Dianthus ‘Uribest52’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Uribest52’. The new cultivar represents a new herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The new cultivar arose from an ongoing breeding program in Icheon-si, Gyeonggi-do, Korea. The Inventor made cross in 2003 between an unnamed and unpatented plant of Dianthus alpinus as the female parent and an unnamed and unpatented plant of Dianthus callizones as the male parent. The new cultivar was selected as a single unique plant from the above cross in 2005.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished using stem cuttings in July 2005 in Icheon-si, Gyeonggi-do, Korea. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.